The Adventure Of An Escaped Princess
by Berry-chan23
Summary: Tiana is an escaped princess who barely made it out alive. But to make sure she doesn't suffer the same fate as her Father, the King, and her Mother she must go into hiding in Japan as Alice, a transferr student at Ouran Academy. But with a Princesse's beauty, a secret identity and a Host club, something is bound to spark. Maybe with a love interest? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I felt… like a ghost. Like I had already died but was forced to keep going. Nothing was left for me here and what was expected of my future and what my past had been was like a form of ghosthood for me. My name is Princess Tiana Genevieve Victoria Winslet of Denmark and I am the new heir to the throne after a mysterious fire that killed almost the entire royal family. My father was the reigning king but, in the fire, he was killed. The burden of a kingdom now rests on my shoulders.

Before that terrible night the fire consumed my parents and destroyed my life I had been a proper princess. No fun, no childhood. I was privately tutored by 15 elite professors who exceled in teaching their subject. After that I had 5 maids who would make my life a living clean and precise hell. "Back straight! Head high! Don't slouch!" those were the words I heard every day until I became elegant and acted maturely.

A part of me wished I was killed in that fire instead of my parents. True, they never spoke to me and we hardly ever were together, they had always provided me with all I needed to become a princess. But they could've done a lot more for this country by living than I will ever do.

There was only two people who survived the blaze, me and Uncle Fredrik. Uncle is to run the kingdom until I am ready to take the throne. But until the police and government spies are certain someone didn't deliberately try to kill us all, I am going into Japan in hiding.

But to ensure I am never discovered I have to change. I walked to my bathroom with Katrina, my maid. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked looking at the scissors and black hair dye on the counter.

"I must." I answered bravely even though I was nearly scared to death by the items. But if someone was out to kill me, I would be dead if I didn't do this. I will do anything for my country and my survival at this point.

I looked at my brown hair taking notice of it before I cut it. It was wavy and straight and light brown all over. It wasn't short, but it wasn't really long either. I had always been complimented on my beauty and was the envy of the girls in the palace because of my green eyes and fair but not pale skin and my hair just finished the look.

Suddenly another maid ran into the bathroom and said softly and quickly " The palace is on fire. They have come to kill you!". I paled. I would die. I had just thought I would continue to mourn and be a ghost until I left in a couple of hours. I thought wrong and now I was going to die because of it.

I realized the other maid was holding something. It was my mothers emerald suitcases and a plastic bag. "Quick put this on!" she said franticly as she pulled out a dirty maid dress from her plastic bag followed by a blonde wig and blue contacts. "There is no time left to remake you. Quicker!" she whisper shouted at me. I looked in the mirror and suddenly it hit me. I looked like my maid.

The maid with the suitcases put on a brown wig and gave the other one to my maid. "Run!" They shouted at me. They handed me the suitcases and I heaved them out of my room with them trailing after me. I was lucky my mother had wheels put on them because they were the heaviest things I had lifted in my life.

I sprinted down the spirals of stairs, the want to survive taking over me. I hurried out the back door at the end of my bedroom wing. I could see the flames on the curtains and behind the shadows in the corner I saw a man with a gun going up my stairs to my room. I ran away to the car at the back of the palace and never looked back. That was the last I ever saw of my home and I still remember my maids screams as the car drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I arrived in Japan I was dirty and exhausted. I was shocked and chilled to the bone and it took every ounce of pure will not to cry. I had found my plane tickets and fake ID in a small purse hidden in my mother's suitcases. I also found a letter that explained my new backstory. My name was Alice Lane and I was a transfer student from Denmark who will be attending Ouran Academy. I was to live with the Morinozuka's until my transfer was over. My mother and father were British hippies who won a lottery and died in a car crash. I was also rich and was brought up to be a lady in a mansion. I quite liked this story, it fitted me well. I was a brilliant actress as that was the only activity I was allowed to do in my free time that wasn't gymnastics. The only thing it said I must do though is never to let anyone see my true hair and eyes (I still had the wig and contacts on). It clearly stated that if I did I must leave immediately and never return. But it said until my transfer was over, but what would happen after that? I might never be able to return to Denmark. At least not until the assassins were caught.

I left the plane still in the dirty maid dress. What had happened to the maids? I shuddered and closed my eyes remembering their screams. But they had always told me to carry on, so I must. I continued down the stairs of the cheap aeroplane and saw a man in a black suit standing next to a limousine. I froze on the concrete at the end of the stairs. What if he had come to kill me?

I ran as fast as I could into the airport and stared frantically at everyone. What was I going to do? I had never been in an airport like this before! I spotted a tall boy around my age carrying mother's suitcases. He looked extremely frightening and what was he doing with my luggage anyway? Was he stealing them? They did have jewels on the handles and even a complete idiot could tell they were expensive. "What are you doing with my luggage?!" I shouted at him. He looked at me and I froze.

But my head got the better of my and I ran up to him and swiftly kicked him and grabbed my suitcases, running as quickly as I could. I got him by surprise, excellent job Tiana! Or rather, Alice.

Near the doors of the airport I saw that strange man in the black suit again, waving at me. I started to run the other way, back into the airport, but I saw that tall guy again. This time I knew I was caught. So it was hopeless I guess. One way or another I was going to die. But then the black suit man pulled something up and held it in front of him. It looked like a bit of cardboard and it read "Alice Lane?"

Oh. They had been sent from my transfer family? Oh. I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment. No! What had I done? Now I look really suspicious, and I was meant to be in hiding! I would never be able to do this. I sighed and gave the suitcases to the driver and stepped into the limo. And I was meant to be an elegant princess for all sake!

That tall boy sat in the limo next to me. "I am terribly sorry for my actions. They were out of place and I hope you will accept my apology." I held my hand out to him and he looked at it for a long time before shaking it.

"Hmm". He grunted. Huh? What was that meant to mean? Not to mention a grunt was extremely unlike any gentleman! "So what is your name?"

"Takashi Morinosuka" He answered bluntly, not even keeping the conversation going. Oh dear me this was like talking to a robot! That does make sense though, he must be the eldest son of the Morinosuka's. The letter warned me that although he didn't talk much, he was extremely good at reading people and was quite observatory. Well if he desirered to be silent, so it will be.

The rest of the ride was unbearably awkward. He just stared out the window like I wasn't even there. Does he dislike me? Is he annoyed I ran away from him? Does he think im ugly and dirty and can't even look at me? Listen to yourself Tiana! You are meant to be in mourning and worried about your kingdom, not someone you just met! But I am I little bit worried, nobody had disliked me before and I was certainly not going to start now.

By the time we arrived at his home I was dying to get out of the car. I let the driver carry all my luggage into the mansion in front of me. Wow! This place was a lot bigger than I expected! And was that a dojo and a river? Before I could look anymore, a small boy started walking out of the Dojo.

Aww! He looked so small and he couldn't be more than twelve years old at the most. But as he walked closer I noticed the look on his face. Had he just killed someone? And that face was not of a cute child but according to the letter, I think that is Mitsukuni Haninosuka! I must be the most naïve girl on this planet! But as he saw me is face lit up and he ran up to me with the most award winning smile I had ever seen.

Mitsukuni Haninosuka, according to my letter, was a master of martial arts and extremally dangerous. He was tough and small and would never let his emotions show. Well I think the information on the letter might be a bit outdated because he seemed so sweet and nice (He was holding a plush pink bunny for heavens sake!). I doubt he could even hurt a fly. But it did say he was eighteen. I am very much ashamed to admit I though he must have been a tall blond musclely idiot from his description in the letter, not a little elementary schooler.

I am sure the shock was written all over my face because he asked me if I was okay. "Yes thankyou for your concern but do not be at all worried I am perfectly fine!"

"Well in that case my name is Mitsunki Haninosuka but you can call me Honey as long as we're going to be your transfer family! And be sure to drop the san!" He answered cutely. Oh I forgot they did that honourific stuff here.

"Oh I am terribly sorry Honey! It completely slipped my mind to use the correct honourific! I am sorry!"

"It's okay. You don't need to speak so formally here either, we might mistake you for royalty by the way you talk!"

AAAHHH! I only just got here and they already think I am royalty! Oh no, this is bad. "Okay Honey, I am just used to speaking that way. I'm Alice by the way!"

I gave him my most cute smile and voice while skipping away to the house. "I guess I'll see you later!" He said and I smiled. As soon as he was out of sight I ran to the house and into the foyer. I was greeted by two maids who claimed to be called Katrina and Dee Dee. I couldn't face them for those were the names of the brave maids who had given their lives for me. "Please show me to my room so I can freshen up" I ordered through choked tears. My maids had always told me I had the gift of sounding powerfull and calm even when my world was falling to pieces. I was a good actress and I would not let my emotional mask to slip now.

What was happending with the world? First, my parents are killed and my world fell into chaos. Second, my maids give up their lives to help me flee. Third, I meet two strange boys and am this close to blowing my cover. Then to top it all off, they give me maids that are like the Japanese version of my maids! Why me? Why do I have to be the one who will carry on after everything? Who cannot fail my country, my maids, my parents? The weight is crushing me!

I explored my room and I guess I kinda looked like a little girl exploring her parents room. All of my luggage was already unpacked and WAIT! THE LETTER! I ran to mothers two emerald suitcases and zipped them open and my eyes grew wide. It was empty and in its place lay…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! What will it be? I was going to only update once a week, being my first story and all but then... I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW AND GOT ALL EXCITED! I didn't even think people were reading it! Thankyou to that wonderful guest reviewer who took the time to review, it means alot! So untill next time... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

A tiny mouse.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKK!"

Oh my god. Oh my god. This vermin had eaten my letter! But it is really cute… NO! This thing, no matter how cute it may be, just ate my only hope. My only guidance was now gone, I am officially done for. But even through my rage this horrible disgusting mouse (how did it even get in there?) was the tiniest cutest animal I had ever seen up close. My parents greatly disapproved of me being near animals, especially tiny ones and babies. And it did look tame, not like the ones I had seen being chased by the palace maids and cooks. At least it was clean and its soft light brown fur was neat and brushed so in my ultimate wisdom, I decided to let it live and I put it back into the suitcase. I'll do something with it when I get cleaned up.

I walked to a giant white and gold wardrobe and opened it. I must say, whoever had picked out the décor for this room had done a magnificent job. It was white and gold all over, with touches of pink and silver here and there. All the three wardrobes were huge and the four poster bed looked like a fairy tale, but so did the view from the perfectly white balcony. I could see the far away mountains and a long stream of water running along a dojo. I heard some wind chimes softly singing in the breeze and birds chirping near the spring. It was so peaceful here, and I loved it.

I looked at the options of clothes in the wardrobe. This was a lot different from my choices in Denmark. They even put pants and leggings in here! I had never worn anything like that ever, the closest I had come was the stockings I wore underneath shorter dresses, and there was a lot of them here. I did find two of my old dresses though, and one of my mother's which she had me wear when I was nervous or frightened of social occasions, but it was a large blue ball gown and I couldn't wear it here. I ended up picking a white and pink 'casual' dress which would fit my new blond hair and blue contacts perfectly. It wasn't too long but it wasn't short either. It was flattering but still summer lady-like. It was white all over with pale pink touches around the waist and the ends. And it was the latest summer line by Hittachin Fashion, which made me love it even more.

I had a long shower and washed my wig and braided it. Unlike most of the royal family, I was taught to dress and prepare myself properly without the help of my maids. And I considered myself a good hair and makeup stylist without any help. But this stupid wig was really hard to braid! I put the dress on and just as I had finished the final touches of makeup, when Katrina and Dee Dee walked in. "Mr and Mrs Morinosuka request your presence in the study room now please" Dee Dee said. She reminded me of a robot but her eyes said something different. "And you look absolutely stunning" Katrina added with a smile before they both left. But where was the study room?

I found some white sandal heels and went looking for the room. I walked down some stairs and into a hallway, if I found someone they could tell me where the study room was! Eventually I started heading to the back garden. They might have a gardener who could tell me where to go? "HHEEEEYAAA!"

Well I guess that means someone's in the dojo. I slowly I walked up to the door and opened it only to witness Honey flipping in the air and kicking a dummy through a wall. WHAA? He was meant to be cute and cuddly! I guess the letter was right, he was dangerous! I knocked on the side of the door to let him know I was there and he immediately stopped and landed softly on the ground, not even breaking a sweat. "Um Honey, do you know where the study room is?" I asked nervously.

"Sure! Let me walk you there" He answered sweetly, like nothing had happened.

"Thankyou but were you practising then? I'm sorry!"

"No probs Ali-chan!" he said sweetly, already giving me a nickname. 'Ali-chan'? I could get used to that. That was the first nickname I had ever had. Honey ran up to me and grabbed my arm. "Don't worry, I'm sure Aunty and Uncle will love you! Besides how couldn't they when you look soo cute!" I don't think I had ever blushed so hard in all of my 16 years. Honey ran me into the house and through a hallway. A couple of halls and stairs later we reached a door, and when I opened it I saw a desk. "Good luck!" Honey said before leaving, skipping back down the way we came.

"Hello Miss Lane. I am Mr Morinosuka, your transfer father. I thought I should at least introduce myself, as you will be staying with us for a large amount of time here. I heard that you are an excellent gymnast as well; I should let you know that we have the proper equipment here and you can practise in the dojo whenever you like. Just ask some of the staff and they will set it all up for you. And also, if you cause trouble or do not get sufficient grades at your new school, you will be sent home. Do you have any questions? If not, you may go."

"No sir, thankyou sir." I said and politely bowed before leaving. It was great that they had gymnastic equipment! It was the only sport I knew and I had been trained professionally by a private instructor back in Denmark. I loved the sport; it was the only thing I could jump around and be free in. I wondered if there were some leotards in those massive wardrobes in my room? Only one way to find out. I decided to walk by the beautiful garden I saw from my window on the way there. If I could see the garden from the window, I must be able to see the window from the garden.

"Young Masters! Your friends are here! Oh where could those boys have gone...?" I heard Katrina call from down the hall. Friends? I would have to keep a lookout. I stepped onto the moist grass and felt it touch the sides of my feet. I slowly closed my eyes and stepped through the flowers, feeling the sakura petals brush across my hair. I thought I looked like a happy fool, but I didn't care. This place felt so much like home used to and I just had to let my heart experience this moment before it would surely get abused again.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The infamous Host Club of Ouran Academy walked around the Morinosuka Estate. Their president and king, Tamaki Suoh, walked to the dojo. "Alright men! We must find Honey and Mori before we can go to this commoner park! Search!" He valiantly declared, perfectly fitting the prince character he was so well known for. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Check with the staff!" the twin red haired teens replied with a 'yes sir!' before running off. "Kyoya! Check the dojo and try their phones!" The tall raven haired immediately drew out his mobile, pushing up his glasses. "And Haruhi! You and me shall check the foyer of their mansion!" The only girl of the group huffed before heading into the giant house with her senpai.

A short time later the host club regrouped by the stream. "This only leaves one place they could be! To the garden everyone!" The group ran up to the garden only to be stopped by the tiny boy lolita and stoic giant. "Shh! Look, that is the new transfer student we told you guys about. Isn't she cute?" Honey said looking at Alice as she gracefully glided around the roses, petals circling around her. Not one of them had seen anything soo blissful and beautiful. The girl infront of them, twirling and smiling, was the most beautiful girl any of them had ever seen. The smile on her face was the happiest thing and her hair had come loose of the braid it was in and was floating in the wind around her face, covered in flower petals. But suddenly she stopped, her ice blue eyes flying open.

She jumped in shock and her face grew red. Honey was right, she was cute. "Um ah I'm sorry for zoning out like that!" Alice looked at all the boys, a little bit nervous. "But my name is Alice Lane and may I so boldly ask, what are yours?"

"I already know who you are. Your full name is Alice Lane; you have no family or relatives to live with so you were sent on transfer. Your height is 6'1 and your weight is 48 kilograms. You are renouned for your beauty and will inherit your fathers shipping company when you are old enough. You are 16, about to turn 17 and your birthday is the 2nd of June. You are extremely good at gymnastics and were trained since you were 2 years old in Denmark. This is only some of the information I learnt about you." Kyoya Ootori said bluntly.

Alice only grew redder and put her hands over her face. "Oh you poor princess, let me introduce myself, I am Tamaki Suoh, the President of the Ouran Host Club! This is Kyoya Ootori and he is quite the charmer, aren't you Kyoyaaa?" The blond idiot gestured the boys and one girl.

"And we are the Hittachin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru! I see you are wearing one of our mother's latest creations!" said the twin redheads boastfully.

"I love her clothes! It's an honour to meet you both!" Alice said looking in awe at the twins.

"Don't encourage them too much, they don't need an ego boost. Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." The girl said. With her short hair and flat body, Haruhi looked kinda like a boy and Alice wasn't completely sure if she was a boy or a girl. "Um is it Miss Fujioka?" Alice asked cautiously pulling away from the twins.

"Yes but you can just call me Haruhi" Haruhi said with a smile. "Good, I'm glad I cleared that up" thought Alice, relieved.

"Hey Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, we were about to ask you if you wanted to go to a commoners park with us and you can come too Alice!" Tamaki asked, already knowing Honey and Mori's answers.

"Sure! Please will you come too Ali-chan?" the tiny blonde asked, hope shining in his big light brown eyes. The host club leaned forward anticipating her response.

"Um okay!" She replied, hair bouncing up near her smile and petals circling behind her.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

What the hell had I gotten into?

* * *

**So did you guys like it? I hope so... I AM SOO INCREDIBLY SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! There are a milion and one excuses I could use but I won't. I'm sorry. And thankyou to blank82, MW, Panda-Star7, Nika and the guest reviewer! You guys proved my English teacher, humanities teacher, parents and relatives, friends etc wrong by reviewing and stating that I'm not a bad writer! Yay!**

**And I have absolutly no idea how to do a disclaimer so here it goes... I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB THAT BELONGS TO THE CREATIVE GENIUS BISCO HATORI (AND SUITED RICH FRIENDS)! And all original characters are original - no reference to real life people intended... So now noone can sue me! (Fingers crossed!) And if you are thinking about sueing me.. please don't. I am poor enough as it is...**

**Soo... Please Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

I guess it's ironic, the situations I am in. You could compare my life to a rollercoaster, the sudden and extreme highs and the slow gruelling lows. The laughter, the screams, the anticipation, but I guess violent delights will still be violent in the end. But over all you could say you did it. You got through all the fears and regrets and had fun; well at least you hope you did. And right now, this was the funnest thing I had ever done. I was sandwiched between Hikaru and Kaoru with my arms high in the air, even though I was afraid I would fall off the rollercoaster.

The Host Club had decided to take me to a commoners theme park that Kyoya's family was thinking about purchasing. Tamaki and Haruhi are on the ground playing games in the hope that Tamaki would win his teddy back (the twins had 'donated' it to the park), Honey and Mori were in the 'Apocalyse War Zone' which meant they were in a fake ghost town trying to kill everyone else there. And let me tell you, I am soo lucky I'm not in there with them, I wouldn't last three seconds with their ninja skills coming after me. And that just left me and the twins.

They had dared me that I couldn't even survive the teacups after I had admitted I had never been on a ride of anything before. And boy they were wrong. After that I dragged them on every single scary ride in the whole theme park. Currently we are on 'The Red Terror' which was meant to be the second scariest ride in the park and it was also the second fastest as well. I don't know what was so scary about it, it was really fun! Although I might be harsh on it, the sort of terror I had experienced was very different from the terror people here had even dreamed of. So the scare factor didn't faze me, but the wind through my hair and the view was nice. And something to do with going so fast, up and down and the lurch of my stomach when I go around the sharp turns makes me feel giddy and give out little giggles now and then, which surprised me because I never really laughed or giggled that much.

Finally the rollercoaster slowed to a stop. "Wow that was the best ride yet! Let's go on another!"

"That's what you said about the last 9 rides. Doesn't anything scare you?" They asked in unison.

"Why should it scare me? Come on, last ride and then we better find the others. Last one there has to get Mori and Honey!" I called out before running to the centre of the park. They soon got the idea and started running after me. No one wanted to enter the end of the world vs. you vs. Honey and Mori fest. I ran as fast as I could in my sandal heels, laughing as I heard the twins yell after me. I was very fast, but I never really had a chance to test my full speed. But just as I was about to reach the line for the ride I tripped over something and felt Hikaru and Kaoru land on top of me.

And then I just heard laughing before I was thrown into a fit of giggles as well. Tamaki had finally won his bear but he had dropped it just has I was running towards him. "Hehe sorry Alice!" I heard Haruhi say behind me.

"I guess you could say you boys are falling for her!" I heard Tamaki laugh from behind me. Oh yea Tamaki? I suddenly crouched and kicked his feet, making him fall on top of Hikaru or Kaoru, I'm not completely sure, one of them. "It seems they aren't the only ones" Haruhi said as I jumped up.

"Surprising, I thought you were a gymnast." I heard a cold dark voice behind me.

"EEEK!" I ran behind Haruhi and saw Kyoya writing in a black book. What was he writing about?

"Um sorry Haruhi" I detached myself from a shocked Haruhi. Hmm, later I might need to investigate Kyoya Ootori and this mysterious black book. But for the moment I need to deal with the situation at hand. I helped Tamaki and the twins up and asked "where's Mori and Honey?"

"I think they are still in the warzone" Haruhi said, looking over at the big war sign over a gate covered in fake guts and plastic bones.

"Well we might as well find them, it's almost night-time and I am not going in there after dark. Why don't we find them and go on one last ride?" I asked as I looked at the sun starting to set.

Long story short, we decided to enter the horrible zombie-pocalyse in search of my transfer family. I wished we had set a time to meet up again, because in order to retrieve them we had to be kitted up and given guns filled with foam bullets because the staff were too scared to get them for us. Well Tiana, let's see what you're made of! Hopefully we would last long enough to even find them, the other people being kitted looked tough. "Excuse me miss, but shouldn't you be entering something more petite? Go back to the ladybug teacups and don't get yourself hurt, these things are for the big boys like me." A boy around my age said from his kit station at me and Haruhi.

What? I know I looked younger than I was but he was just being plain rude and mean and at someone as nice as Haruhi no less, that was utterly disgraceful. "Oh I'm sorry! Was that meant to be offensive? The only thing offending me at the moment is your face and your total lack of brains. Come on Haruhi, I wouldn't want his idiocy to reach us, it might ruin our lovely faces!" And then I linked arms with Haruhi and walked over to Tamaki and the others, leaving the idiot boy to be laughed at by his friends. It would be false if I said it didn't hurt a bit, I wasn't used to being made fun of, being royal and all. But sweet revenge feels really good especially when you stick up for a friend.

I guess the remaining hosts had seen what had happened because as soon as we reached them Tamaki ran up to us with tears in his eyes. "OH HARUHI DADDY'S SORRY HE WASN'T THERE TO SAVE YOU!" He just about yelled at Haruhi as he wrapped his arms around us both. Daddy? How old was he, like 17? Then who's the mother? And why is everyone ok with this?

"Tamaki, I'm sorry but how on earth are you her father? And if you are in fact her father then who is her mother?"

"That would be me unfortunately. You see, Tamaki sees us as his family. I am the mother, Tamaki is the father, Hikaru and Kaoru are the two eldest sons and Haruhi is our daughter. Honey and Mori are our neighbours, and speaking of which, we must hurry up. This is costing me valuable time." Kyoya explained.

"And you are Haruhi's big sister! It's so sweet to see you two looking out for each other!" Tamaki cried in joy, holding his face as his eyes shone with proudness. He was going to be my father too? I just lost my family; I am in no state for a new one.

"Let's just go." I said, choking back those tears that wished to betray my emotions. I wanted family, I wanted friends, but so far everything I loved has died and the host club just looks like a close knit family and I don't want to tear them apart. Never again would I get close enough to others to hurt them or myself, and I must stay vigilant to that. You could say I was over dramatizing everything but just asking to be friends, that's how it starts, that's how it ends.

The Host club and I were given paint ball guns and spare ammo, and then we went into the ghost town. It was everyone for themselves but me and Haruhi had a pact. I wasn't allowed to shoot her and she gave me her spare ammo, I tried to keep it business only but I couldn't help feel like me and Haruhi shared a bond already. "Let's get ready to fight! In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… GO!

After the voice said "GO!" I was off. My first plan of attack? Kyoya! Some call it a crazy suicide mission, others call it evil fun. After Tamaki's family rant and that jerk's cruel verbal attack, I needed to shoot something and if Kyoya thought finding his friends was a waste of time, he deserved it.

I crept up along a wall, making me grey with all the dust and paint bits flaking off it and spotted another two shadows on the opposite alleyway. One was blond, could it be Tamaki? And unfortunately the glint from Kyoya's glasses gave him away. Target acquired.

I loved being a gymnast, you learn soo many useful things like how to climb plastic bricks and get onto the roof of a building. I wonder if anyone else had tried this tactic before…

"Kyoya I don't know why you're worried, she seems nice and friendly! And what a good friend she could be for Haruhi! Did you see the way she stood up for her?"

"But that is it Tamaki. She _seems_ nice. I am not sure exactly who she is and what she is hiding, but the one thing I am sure of is that she's not Alice Lane."

"Oh Kyoya! You worry too much! Have you seen her face, how could that lie to you? And just because it was too easy to find who she is does not mean it's not her. It just means she doesn't know how to use privacy settings, that's all."

"It's not that, it's the holes in her profile. It's like it was made a week ago not a life time."

Oh no. Not this early. This new life could save my life and my kingdoms future and it was not being ruined because of Mr Stickybeak over there. I raised my gun and shot them both, I think I got Kyoya's glasses! I was a good shot, I had been trained in archery and shooting before I was 9 as an emergency resort if I was ever in danger. To think of it, they also tried to train me in martial arts for 5 years and I was quite good, but I absolutely hated it! Ballet and gymnastics were more my style.

"AHH! KYOYA ARE YOU OK? WE'VE BEEN SHOT! I THINK I MIGHT BE DIEING! OH NO AHHH!"

I swear that blond kid was the biggest idiot I've ever seen. Get a grip Barbie, it was only paint. Now that I had lost my anger, it was time to find Honey and Mori. Oops, that means Tamaki and Kyoya won't be able to find them… oh well.

"KAORU!" I heard someone shout from a nearby street. Had something happened to Kaoru?! I have to help him! I looked to the source of the sound. If I could just be on top of the building next to me instead of this one but the only way to get there is to jump. I wish it wasn't so far a drop. "I must be insane" I said softly before backing up to the edge of the rooftop. Well, I knew there were safer options than this one, but this was the funnest and the most threatening, so I had to take it. Here goes nothing…..

**Honey's P.O.V.**

"Oh, hiya Hika-chan, Kao-chan. What are you two doing here?" I asked. I guess it might have been a tad late for that, I kinda accidently on purpose shot Kao-chan in his ribs. I didn't know it was him I swear!

"Hi Honey-senpai, Hikaru, stop it. You know he didn't realise it was us."

"Kaoru, please!"

"Go on, without me…"

"No! I couldn't!"

Poor Kao-chan, I really didn't mean it! I turned and saw a gun in the shadows. "Takashi! No!" I called out, but not quick enough.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru…"

"Can the two red-heads in the street please move out of the arena." I heard a voice call from the loud speakers on the buildings. I needed to run before Takashi shot me too, so I fled. Takashi and I had made a deal after the first 5 rounds to try and shoot each other just like we would anyone else because of the arena's one winner rule. It was just too hard to shoot Takashi round after round or to see the pain on his face when he shot me.

And then I heard a paintball shot. "BANG"

"Congratulations! There are only two of you left in this arena! Good Luck!"

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Good Luck!"

I knew who was left. After I had almost missed the roof I saw Mori and Honey shoot Hikaru and Kaoru and then Mori went on to shooting Haruhi. "Viva la revolution!" I had shouted before shooting him in the leg and climbing down the plumbing pipe on the roof to meet him.

"Hello Mori. I'm glad I found you! The host club and I were going to find you before it got dark and then we were going to ride one last rollercoaster but it might be too late if we don't hurry up…"

And then he just smiled and left. It was a real smile and seemed to say everything his lips couldn't. "Seeya!" I said with a sweet smile before running off. I liked Mori, he wasn't fake. I liked Honey as well but now I fear I might have to get him. This was going to be a test.

I spotted him walking in a car park near the start of the arena. He was looking in the shadows and in the alleyways for his opponent. I think he might have been expecting Mori, I can't imagine anyone else had beaten him yet (other than Honey of course).

"Ok. Where ever you are, show yourself! Face me like a man!" He shouted into the shadows.

"But what if I am not." I said as I walked up to him.

"Ali-chan? Where's Takashi"? Honey asked, obviously confused.

"He posed a definite threat. He had to be eliminated." I said in my most serious voice but I started giggling at the end.

"Hey Honey I have the best idea to settle this! Let's have an old-fashioned shoot out!"

"Sure Ali-chan! Ready?"

We both counted "1, 2, 3"

"FIRE"

I quickly shot and dodged his bullet but I see he did the same with mine. I shot again and got close just as he shot at me again. I flew up into the air, performing a backflip while shooting again. He looked in awe and surprise at my move and I aimed and fired once more but he quickly hit the concrete and it flew over him. Grr he was tough. If I didn't get him soon we would run out of time to ride the rollercoaster! And I didn't care if I lost so…

I grabbed my gun and shot my hand.

"Come here Honey! I giggled as I chased him around the car park. He laughed as I finally caught him and wiped my pink hand in his hair. He shot his own hair and flung the blue at my head as I dodged it, hitting the ends of my wig. We both walked out of there triumphantly holding hands in the air.

When we got out the host club was waiting at the entrance.

"What on earth happened to your hair?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh we just got a bit of paint in it, that's all." I replied innocently. "Now let's go on that ride!"

We ended up picking the "Magic Carpet" because not all the hosts were brave enough to go on the parks most dangerous and scary ride the "Devils Drop". I couldn't blame them though, it was really fast and high up. The "Magic Carpet was more of a rolling ride, we all got seated in two rows and it turned upside down and high in the air until it stopped just at its peak.

"Wow! This is really beautiful! You can almost see Tokyo from here!" Honey said from behind me, looking in awe at the sunset. Mother and Father had never allowed me to go out after the afternoon had sunk in, so this was the first sunset I had spent outside. They had said that many people would like to cause me harm and to never leave the palace past 4pm unless I was instructed to.

"You're right Honey! I think this is the first sunset I've spent outside, and it's the most beautiful thing I think I've ever seen." I stared at the setting sun. It was soo pretty!

The ride creaked and groaned as it started up again. And we all rolled up and down again, at one point I had to grab onto one of the twins, afraid I was going to fall. We all left that park laughing and my spirits felt as high as the balloon things Hikaru and Kaoru had won for me as we left.

But when I got back to Mori's house I still had to take off Alice's hair and eyes before I fell to sleep.

* * *

**And there it is! Guys I have a serious case of writers block, review me and help please? UNTIL NEXT TIME! And if you didn't like chapter 3 please tell me? I didn't get any reviews... SO PLEASE TELL ME! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!"

Oh gosh, why won't it shut-up already?! I grabbed the alarm and threw it at the ground… and it smashed in a million tiny pieces but I didn't care, my arm was cold from its sudden exposure. Last night I remember trying to perform the Arabian Double Front in Mori's Dojo and by the time I finally got it perfected it was like 2 am. Notice how I said 'like'? Apparently, according to my new laptop that is the new teenage lingo, and in order to fit in I must use it a lot more. Trends these days are weird. So anyway, I was completely exhausted and collapsed in my bed so I slept in my wig and contacts and, regrettably, my sweaty leotard. Gross.

"ALICE! TIME TO WAKE UP IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! GET UP NOWW!" I heard Dee-Dee call from my door. Ugh, I needed more than 4 hours of sleep.

"Nooo, I don't wanna."

"Aww is Ali sleepy still? Come on darling, you can't be late for your first day at Ouran!"

Then it hit me. My very first day of school. Ever. Oh my gosh. And I'm not even ready!

"I have to get ready! Where's my uniform? I need to brush my hair! How will I ever be ready? Dee-Dee HELP PLEASE?!" I asked as I searched franticly for my new uniform. I didn't know what it looked like, I wanted it to be a surprise.

"It's right here sweetie. Now school starts at 8 and you need to leave by 7:30 so be prepared when the car comes. Good luck!" She said as she handed my uniform to me and left.

How was I meant to be ready for this in an hour and a half? I rushed into my beloved bathroom and put on some of the lavender wash I found in mother's suitcases. Wow it smelled good. I quickly dried myself and straightened my wig. Today was my day to be perfect and I would make it happen. I had to make a good impression, I didn't want to be the ugly weird newbie at the best school in all of Tokyo!

Now how was this hair going to go? It could make me or break me, the pressure! I ended up leaving it out and putting a big light blue ribbon as a headband. It was then that I noticed the uniform. It looked horrid! How on earth was that meant to compliment my skin tone? And everybody knows yellow is not my colour, I only know one person who could pull that one off. But rules are rules I guess.

"DEE-DEE! CAN YOU PLEASE COME HERE?"

Dee-Dee appeared at my door and I asked her to try to flatten my dress a little so I didn't look like a buttered marshmallow on my first day of school.

"Oh they grow up so quickly…" Dee-Dee pretend cried as she returned with a flat dress.

"Stop it Dee, you know tears aren't becoming!" I said back at her.

Dee-Dee and Katrina where probably some of my closest friends at the moment. They were so nice and funny and I would easily be much closer with them if it wasn't for… that. Those sounds and visions had been torturing my dreams every night since it happened. It was like a lead cannon weighing on my heart and I'm sure I will break if it gets any heavier.

"Yes madam posh, I'll make sure to make a memo. Now get this on and remember you need to eat something before you go!" And then she was gone again.

Now I wonder if her magic had worked on the abomination of a dress. I slipped it on and it seemed to flow perfectly! Yay! I didn't so much mind the colour anymore that it wasn't so poufy. And I think she shrunk it too because now it hugged my figure loosely.

I looked in the mirror and applied a few soft tones of makeup. There, I couldn't fail now. I turned and grabbed my phone from my bedside table. Honey had told me to get one so we could stay in touch when he went back to his house and I had made sure to text good morning to him every day!

I looked at the time. Oh boo, it was only 6:30. Why do I get the impression I rushed this morning a bit too much? Well I guess I could kill some time at breakfast. I had secretly mapped the estate onto the back of my spare school art book so I would know where to go for everything, but I no longer needed it. My private handwriting teacher had taught me to map and draw out important documents so mapping was like writing the alphabet for me.

I walked down a flight of stairs and down a hall. I then turned to walk into the dining hall but something caught my eye, or rather someone. He was peeking down at me from some stairs. Wow! Is that Mori? Gee, how small could he have gotten in one night?! "Why hello there!" he called.

"Hello! Good morning!" I called back.

"Hey wait a minute; you don't look like one of our maids. Who are you?"

"I'm Alice Lane and I am currently living here. Who are you?"

"I'm Satoshi Morinozuka and I live here too! You're that new transfer student from Denmark, aren't you? Oh sweet! You know, you're a lot prettier than I expected. Well I better be off, seeya later!"

He seems nice, I hope. And he's forward and friendly so I think we'll get along well. I quickly skipped into the dining hall and saw Mori sitting there already. "Good morning Mori!"

Mori grunted in response. I wonder why he never talks; maybe it's a confidence thing? I sat beside him as one of the staff put some weird funny looking white thing infront of me. Um what is this? The staff member turned away. Um what is this?! He left. WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS?! "Um Mori, do you know what this is?" I asked nervously.

He stared at me, obviously surprised I didn't know what it was. "Cheesecake."

"And what is cheesecake?"

He gestured to the weird floppy thing in front of me. I don't think this is going to get me anywhere. I looked at it a bit harder, it looked kinda slimy! Then I remembered it. My maids had told me never to eat it or anything like it, they said it would turn me ugly and big. How could something so tiny and clean be so dangerous? I pushed it to one side; I didn't want to find out.

I ended up just eating an orange and some lime juice before returning back to my room and switching on my laptop. You may say that orange and lime are a funny breakfast but I am absolutely addicted to it! It's so yummy… oh wait no don't daydream! I have to look something up and I've forgotten it. I frowned at myself and looked up at the search engine. Grr, curse my lack of concentration! And now I'm soo bored! Hmm what should I type up? Quick think, ready, set, GO!

The results for 'teen fun pop songs' and I clicked on the first option which lead me to a video site. As it started playing I turned up the volume a little and heard the words.

_Oh mickey you're so fine_

_You're so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey mickey_

_Hey hey_

_Hey mickey_

_Hey hey_

When it finally got to about the fifth time they sang those words I turned it up and sang along. Back at the palace I had only heard the maids sing and sometimes I heard some classical music play at social events, but that wasn't very often. I loved music but mother and father would only let me study classical piano, so I had never really sung before, let alone to this sort of music.

I looked up a few more songs and shut down my computer. I guess it's almost time for school. I shoved the laptop into my bag before running down to the main lobby. I said goodbye to Dee-Dee and then I got bit curious. "Hey Dee-Dee, where's Katrina?"

"She's gone over to Master Haninosuka's house to wake him up. She's the only maid brave enough to do it."

"Oh, tell her I said hello!" I said before walking over to a big black limousine. Mori was already in there when the driver opened the door for me. "Hi Mori!" Ok there is only so much I can do to start up a conversation with this guy and I was getting sick of sitting here in silence.

The driver waited for a short while and I saw a tiny blonde bundle of joy running up to the car. "Hey guys! How's it going? Are you excited for school?" Now this was a conversation starter!

"Yes, good morning Honey!"

"Hey Ali-chan, isn't this your first time at a school?"

"Yes it is and wait a minute- how do you know?"

"Kyo-chan told me!" Why am I not surprised. It seems that boy knows everything about everyone.

I sighed. "Sounds like him. Hey Honey, where's Usa-chan?" I looked at him. This was the only time (other than at the dojo) I had seen him without the plush bunny.

"He's right here… wait Usa-chan? Where's Usa-chan? USA-CHAN!" I looked at the driveway as we drove away and spotted a tiny pink thing lying on the ground. Oh no! I must rescue him!

"Excuse me Honey, thank you." I said as I climbed over him and opened the car door. "I'll save you Usa-chan!" I said as I jumped out and landed on my feet. I ran as fast as I could over to the bunny and scooped it up. Wow Usa-chan got pretty dirty! I brushed him off with my hand and held him tight as I headed back toward the limousine. "Usa-chan! Ali-chan!"

I was swung around in a tight hug. I gave Honey his bunny and smiled warmly at him. "Now hold on tight Honey, we don't want him to get lost again do we?"

"Uh Uh." Honey replied and we hoped back into the limo.

"Wha- you just jumped out of a car! Are smiled warmly at him. "Now hold on tight Honey, we don't want him to get lost again do we?"

"Uh Uh." Honey replied and we hoped back into the limo.

"Wha- you just jumped out of a car! Are you crazy? You could have died!" The driver shouted at me. I guess there was a slight chance I could've died or been hurt but I didn't really think of that side of the equation. Anyway, I was a trained gymnast and martial artist, there was hardly any risk. I apologised to the distressed driver and sat down.

Honey gave me one last hug and continued to tell me all about Ouran Academy. He said it was the best school in all of Japan and only the rich and powerful or smart only got to attend. According to him, I was in the same class as Haruhi and the twins, 1A. The classes were half elective and half mandatory and you were put into them from wealth and social status. Apparently Haruhi got a scholarship as well and she was super smart!

"And one tiny thing about Haru-chan…" Honey said and started to explain to me that- wait a moment, THEY THINK HARUHI IS A BOY? He laughed at my shocked expression and told me that it was to pay back a debt. What kind of sick person would make her dress as a guy and entertain girls to pay a debt? But isn't Haruhi part of the… host club. I should've known Kyoya had some kind of ulterior motive!

"Excuse me. We have arrived." The driver said from the front seat. Hmm, why do I get the impression he doesn't really like me anymore? Oh well I guess if I'm thinking critically it doesn't matter if he does or not, just as long as he doesn't cause trouble.

I looked out the window at the giant pink fantasy castle. Why didn't anyone tell me this is what school was like, I would've loved going to this dream palace! It was like what I imagined my perfect palace to be like but, bigger!

"Come on Ali-chan! This is Ouran High! Isn't it great? Come on Takashi!" He called me and Mori as he climbed over us and out the door. Did something happen? Because recently he's been trying to be cuter. Almost too cute. Must've been something at the Host Club.

I slowly stepped out of the car after Mori and let him take my hand, like I imagined a fairy tale princess to do. I turned on my princess effects and gracefully grabbed my bag and waved the driver away. Mori had forgiven me for the incident at the airport and we were getting along a tiny bit better. I linked arms with him and Honey and put my bag over the front of my arm. All the politically average high school bags were positively ugly and the school didn't have an exact set of rules of what was acceptable, so I naturally had the Hittachins find me one from their Mother's new "The City Belle" collection. It was one that looked more like and oversized handbag than a school bag with two metal hoops as handles. Mori graciously carried it for me and the two cousins lead me into a hallway.

One thing I noticed though was the other girls though. Somewhere ugly, some were as thin and straight as twigs and most where giving me dirty looks. A great knot filled my stomach and I held onto Honey a bit tighter. "Is everything o.k. Ali-chan?" Honey asked quietly and looked up at me.

"Honey, do I look weird or unrespectable to you at all?"

"Hmm, you look very pretty to me! Very respectable! Why, did you receive a few looks?" He said knowingly.

I nodded and he continued, "It seems that some of girls who go to the Host club get tinsy bit jealous when us hosts give extra attention to particular girls. It's quite silly really! You should have seen, you see that girl over there with the mean face? Once she threw Haru-chan's bag in the pond! And that one over there once put four ghost chilies in that one over there's tea just so she could get Hika-chan and Kao-chan to herself!"

I looked over at all the girls that littered the hallways. They all looked nice and innocent with their white ribbons and light yellow dainty dresses, but many looks can easily be deceiving. Honey gave a smile at me and Mori smiled as Honey said "But we'll protect you!" I returned the smiles and decided to take in the surroundings.

I looked up at the exquisite paintings and chandeliers that covered the roof. It was so beautiful here, I feel so lucky. Is this what so many people take for granted daily? The cousins walked me down a hall I saw one of the Hittachins leaning against a pretty pink sparkled locker. The other was standing next to the locker beside it and they were both tying ribbons on the front of them. "I must start acting more normal" I thought and swiftly and silently ran up behind them, leaving Honey and Mori behind me. I put my hands over their eyes as I said "Guess who?"

"Hmm it wouldn't be Kyoya"

"And it isn't Tono"

"Honey is shorter"

"And Mori's voice isn't that high"

"Haruhi is still in the library"

"So it must be"

"ALICE!" they finished together turning around and grabbing my hands. We all giggled as I think Kaoru twirled my hand and I'm kinda sure Hikaru caught me. "I see you like the bag we found you!"

"Yes, you two have excellent taste! And who is the lucky ladies you are preparing this wonderful display for?" I asked looking at the two lockers covered with hot pink glitter and a bright pink ribbon in the middle of each one. I touched the small pink heart locks on each.

"To celebrate your first day of Ouran of course!"

"And to give our cute little toy a present!" the other twin finished.

"Wow, all this for me and Haruhi?" I replied with shock. The wonderful explosion of girliness must have taken them at least an hour to get perfect. I touched the glitter, it was rocky and solid in places but fine in the gaps and only a tiny pink dust came on to my fingers. And it wasn't hard to realise that they meant Haruhi when they said 'toy'. I'm sure it was Kaoru who then pulled a pink and white bracelet out of his pocket. It was by far the most beautiful bracelet I have ever seen in my life. And I had seen a lot of beautiful bracelets. It has silver hearts and one tiny sparkly pink key hanging from it.

"Try it on! " He said as he handed it to me. Yep that was definitely Kaoru; I have a theory that his voice is a bit different from Hikaru's. I made the connection of what the key was for pretty quickly and put it on. I opened the ribbon lock and opened the locker on the right. I am sure this is my locker, someone had painted an orchid of white cherry blossoms in the interior and 5 photos of me and the host club at the Fun Park was on the sides. There was a rose hook on the door and it had two shelves and drawers white blossom knobs.

I was astonished. The twins… they were amazing. Absoluty amazing. Screw the rules of no attachment, if I was going to fit in I needed to have those feelings anyway. I jumped up and down and hugged them tightly. I then kissed them both on the cheeks and told them they were amazing and one of them blushed a brighter red than the other. That's how I would tell them apart! Kaoru is a bigger blusher!

Soon after that Honey and Mori had to get going and I saw Haruhi's reaction to her masterpiece of a locker, and let me say, it was a bit different than mine. They shorty removed it and started complaining that she wasn't very fun. "Hiya Haruhi! Cool outfit! Don't worry, Honey told me about it and I promise not to tell." I said noticing the tie and boyish blaser. To be honest I could tell she was a girl, but if I was only meeting her now I would've most diffinetly had a much different opinion.

"Thanks Alice but I don't really care if people know or not. Just as long as I can pay my debt. And anyway doesn't really matter if your a boy or a girl it only matters who you are inside."

"Well that's kind of true to a certain extent I guess" I said back smiling. Oh Haruhi, if only it was that simple.

"Oh and I'm in the same class as you guys so I may need a little help settling in."

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll fit right in!" The twins said in unison.

"Hey Ali-chan, we have to get to class now so have fun, kay?" Honey said, cuteness practically dripping from his voice. It's funny, he suddenly gets 100 times cuter when he is in the school.

"OH HARUHI!" I heard a valiant voice call from down the hall.

"Oh god, not this early" Haruhi muttered. I was just thinking how good it would be if the bell went, because we all know that Kyoya is probably near if Tamaki is around, went lo and behold-

"BRRING BRRING BRRRING"

Hehe, I bet Haruhi is happy. "Saved by the bell…" She said under her breath. Hmm I wonder what that means?

"But Kyoya!"

"I will not miss class because of such a trivial reason as seeing her first day."

"KYOYAA SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!" I heard what I think is Tamaki's voice shout before a large bang and some running. So Kyoya is now my mother? Gee I hope not.

Suddenly a tingly bubbly feeling overtook my body as I realised this would be my first class in a school with other kids, ever. Oh wow. I wonder if they'll like me? I wonder if I'll like them? I held my head high and walked confidently as the twins lead me into my new classroom. I was always told when I was younger to act confidently and politely but also smartly when I was nerveous. If I could turn all that nerveous energy into cool calm and confident, they said I would be the crown jewel of any social event. And I will be damned if I can't be a jewel here too.

I saw the twins sit down with Haruhi between them. I gave them a questioning look and Haruhi gestured to a chair beside her. I slowly sat down and watched the other students file in. I regocnised most of them from my private classes, I was made to research many influential families and how much money and resources they had, but luckerly I don't think any of them will recognise me. I saw a boy walk towards my seat with a confused look on his face.

"Excuse me miss, but I think you'll find that is my seat. The spare ones are over there." He pointed over to a few spare tables near the front. No wonder they were spares- a few mean looking girls sat all around them. Oh no, I am not sitting near them, or anywhere other than near Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru, not when I don't even know anyone or anything.

"Oh I am sorry, I am new here and did not realize there was desicnated seats. My name is Alice by the way, may I ask yours?" I said with my prettiest smile as my eyes met his. He immediately turned scarlet and stuttered back "Koysumi Okasa."

"Glad to meet your acquaintance Mr Okasa heir to Okasa United Bank. Can I just stay here until I get used to my surroundings?"

He looked surprised and nodded, looking at my face carefully before walking away. He was most likely wondering how I acquired my own wealth but I doubt he'll ever know.

"Wow Ali! He looked like he had just seen an angel! Poor guy never stood a chance." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"How did you even know who he was?" Haruhi questioned with a confused look on her face.

"A girl should never tell her secrets" I said. This was what I would always say when I was in Denmark. I felt a twinge of sadness choke my throat, but I had to swallow it down quickly before anyone saw. I saw a tall woman walk into the classroom.

"Good morning Sensei" The class said as the teacher bowed.

"Now class, today we have a new transfer student from Denmark. Please will you come up here and introduce yourself?"

I stood up and walked up to Sensei then I did a quick turn to face the class and my dress twirled slightly. "Hello, my name is Alice Lane and I have transferred to this school from Denmark. I hope you will all treat me kindly and that we can get along nicely, thank you." I smiled and tilted my head in a cute way before walking with confidence back to my seat. I could feel every eye in the room staring at me and to be honest, it felt really nice. Let's just hope the entire day goes as well as this.

After the teacher cheacked everyone was here she continued to read out a bulleton on the weeks events. "Today there is a special performance by a small dance group who have recently won-" Oh gosh her voice was boring. I hope I don't have her for many classes because I don't want to seem rude when I fall asleep. But something she said did catch my ear. "And remember, physical examanations are held in two weeks time, thankyou."

When she finished her little speech of announcements another bell rung through the school. The Hittachins stood up and I shot them a confused look. "C'mon Alice, do you know what classes you have next?" they said in unison.

"Yes, I think I have a schedule right here." I said as I pulled a pink paper from my books. "First I have Japanese, what do you guys have?"

"We all have English first" Haruhi said smiling. We all walked out of the classroom together much to the disgust of some of the girls in my new class. Oh well, I guess I cant be liked by everyone. We turned a corner and headed into an empty classroom. A few more new faces filed in and started to stare at me once again.

As the day flew by it turned out I was a genius at just about everything. In most classes though, the teacher would give me one look and assume I was a complete moron because of my 'no schooling' status. I showed them, in my family we were taught to have lots of pride and never let anyone get the better of us, so that is what I did. I don't recall even getting one question wrong or misunderstanding one lecture. It was quite satisfying seeing the look on their faces when they had to mark my work.

When the final bell rung out Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi left quickly saying theu had to go to the Host club. I walked slowly to my locker and piled all my homework into the bag the twins gave me. I locked it and turned to see a girl standing behind me with what looks like her gang behind her. "Stay away from our hosts, you got that?" She said with scissors in her hand. "Or you will regret it."

Wow, jealously sure spreads quickly in this school. "And who exactly is that threat coming from?" I asked, positively bored with her attempt to scare me.

"Miyuki Saki."

"Well Miyuki, why? I never knew that something as pure as aquaintances could be so bad."

"Oh don't you play dumb with us. We know you are manipulating them to hang out with you, otherwise why would they? Your beauty may fool them but we know you are as ugly as a hag!" she said, stepping forward with the scissors.

"Oh no! You have scissors! A poor old hag like me will never have a chance!" I said in mock terror.

Her face turned slightly purple and she screamed "Get her!"

I started to run, realising her gang also had scissors. I could easily take them all out, but I don't want to get in trouble. I understand they could be uneasy with me and a host but would they want to phiscially harm me beacaues of it?

I ran into another corrider and saw the sunset, just like that terrible day. Suddenly I am back in my burning palace in Denmark and they are chasing me. Fear over takes me and I run away as fast as I can. I don't even remember where I am going, I can't see anything but fear.

**Miyuki's P.O.V.**

We only intended to scare her at first, but her smart mouth irritated me so. I called my girls of the hunt after I saw her running away though. That Alice ran so fast that she went straight for the rose gardens maze without knowing so. Well that'll teach her to mess with us, the Host Fan Club.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I don't even remember running in here. All I can remember is hearing my dead maids screams before I think I passed out. The sun has just finished going down but, where am I? I looked around and guessed I was in the infamous rose garden maze. I walked a little and saw my bag hanging in the thorns of a hedge. I reached in and found my phone. I'm guessing by the time the Host club would've just finished. I put my phone back and slung my bag over my shoulder. I climbed up the hedge and looked around. I must've run pretty fast because it looks like I am in the middle of the maze. I saw a light in a room facing me and headed towards it.

I ran along the top of the hedge and made a leap to the ground. I brushed of all the petals and dirt of my dress but the thorns in my hair wouldn't come out without me removing my wig a picking them out, but I couldn't do that in case someone saw me. I felt incredibly weak as I walked into a corridor and up some stairs. I walked towards a room that had a crack of light coming out of the door. Yes I have finally made it, I don't think I could've gone much further. I barely managed to open the big double doors as a gust of rose petals erupted in my face. I watched in shock as I entered a tropical wonderland being packed up. Wow it.. is so…warm … in… here. I saw the surprised hosts look up. So this is the host club room. I felt faint and-

"ALICE!"

* * *

**Well hey guys! (Please don't kill me, please don't kill me.) I kinda went on a holiday so I made this EXTRA LONGS for you guys! I really am sorry...**

**I hope you guys like it! Who is calling out her name? Why did those girls hate her so much, is it more than jelousy? Who knows? Review to make the next chapter come faster kay? Till then have fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

I could hear someone calling my name. "Wake up! Wake up! Ali-chan wake up!"

"Kyoya call an ambulance!"

"Mori! Bring her over here!"

I felt strong arms around me and I winced. My muscles were hurting like hell and I could feel a deep cut underneath my leg, on my arms and also on my head. "Honey? Mori?" I whispered.

"We're right here Alice. What happened? Why are you hurt?" Honey asked.

"Those girls, they had scissors. I ran into the maze and got lost. I ran too fast, I must've blacked out there too." I said quietly.

I felt someone lifting up my arm and examining me. I then felt a something cool on my head. "It's ok Tamaki, she doesn't need an ambulance. But her head wound isn't looking good. Honey, your family has a private doctor do they not? She will need to be checked out as soon as you get home." Kyoya said beside me.

"Thankyou Kyoya." I said brightly as I could with a weak smile. I think I may have misjudged Kyoya, in the right situations he can be as nice and caring as, well, a mother!

A few bandages later I was carried by Mori to the limo. The hosts have decided to find out who these scissor girls were and seek action against them. I was extremely grateful to them and they seemed really worried. Although it was funny when the Hittachins faces went all rage-y. But I missed the tropical rainforest theme they had going. "Thanks for carrying me all the way out here Mori" I said when he put me into the car.

"Hmm" He grunted with a warm smile. On the way home the driver gave me a big look. "My my my Miss. I wonder how you can get in that much trouble in one day?" he asked astonished.

"Believe me sir; I am just as confused as you are." I closed my eyes. I felt myself drifting away before being shaken by Honey.

"Sorry Ali-chan but when you've got a head injury you can't go to sleep. Just wait a little bit – we're almost home."

I smiled at him and settled for talking instead. "Hey Ali-chan, guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess"

"Hmm, is it an event?"

"Yep"

"A social gathering?"

"Yep"

"A ball."

"Yes! The hosts are going to sponsor a ball in at the end of the week! Doesn't that sound like fun? And you're coming and Haru-chan's coming and we are gonna have loads of fun!"

"Okay Honey…" I said as I saw his estate come into view. But then the thought hit me. If I had a head injury they would have to take my wig of to examine it! And if my secret got out I could not only endanger myself but Honey and Mori for hiding me!

"Umm Honey-senpai, would it be ok if I get my private family doctor to look at this first?"

He gave me a questioning look but smiled. "Sure Ali-chan! Just be sure they don't take too long getting here!"

Pheww! Gosh I really am just dodging bullets here. We got out of the car and I rushed up to my room. I then called the emergency number on my phone. Let me explain, when I first got here and that mouse (which I still keep in a small hole in the wall) ate my letter, little bits of it keep turning up. I found almost a quarter of it a few days later that had phone numbers to call in emergencies and where they hid a few credit cards in my mother's suitcase. I called the Doctor's number and 30 minutes later a car pulled up in the driveway. A man got out of the car.

20 minutes after that my head was all good and the cut on my leg was bandaged up. The doctor was really nice and told me to walk it off. "A little bit of exercise will build it back up again, just don't overdo it to a point that the cut opens up again." And with that he left. I was soo tired I just fell asleep.

"MIN MIN MINIKURU MINI RUN RUN"

AAAH! Oh gosh alarms give you a shock in the morning. I hit the stop button on my phone and it was silent again. Well at least I didn't break it this time. I got ready for school and headed towards the garden. I wanted a flower for my hair or at least one I could use as a cuff link for this uniform. I twirled alone the flowers and found one before hearing a loud bang from the dojo.

"Face me Mistkuni!" I heard. Honey?! I ran as fast as I could and saw a stern looking boy with glasses attempting to tear shreds off of Honey. Hmph, good luck. I watched them for a while until Mori showed up. "Hey" he said in his low voice.

"Hey. Who's the kid?"

"Chika Haninosuka"

"Oh. Honey's younger brother?"

"Yes."

And then I saw Chika pulling out some shrunken from his sleeve. Shunkren? That's not fair in any fist/martial arts fight when the opponent doesn't have any weapons! I saw one of Mori's Kendo poles and took the opportunity.

I grabbed it and jumped infront of Honey. I whacked the flying metal away and ran up to Chika. I threw the pole at him and we landed in a close combat fight. I was mainly the defender but I landed a blow to his legs and he fell hard. I quickly held him down and said "Hiya Chika! Now why don't we wrap this up quickly because I still need some breakfast before school ok? Why were you using shrunken in a fist fight? You know it's not far! Now say sorry and we can all go."

"Never." He said defiantly staring me in the eyes.

"Oh I'd rather you did!" I said as I tightened my grip on him and smiled.

"OW! Ok ok I'm sorry!" he said as his face went red. I let him go and he gave me a look.

"I realize who you are Alice Lane and just because you are staying here doesn't mean I will give you any special treatment." And with that he stormed out looking very embarrassed. Well he is funny. But a pathetic fighter compared to his brother but he is coming along well. "Come on you guys I'm hungry!" I said as I walked out confidently.

Mori and Honey nodded twice before walking with me. Honey had an amused look on his face and to an extent so did Mori.

"What?" I asked annoyed at their looks.

"Well it just, Chika-chan usually can win every fight he has except for when he is versing me." Honey said smiling more than ever.

"So?"

"Chika was taken off guard. He likes you." Mori said bluntly.

"Which is probably why you haven't seen him before, he has a crush you. It's very rare for Chika to show any type of emotions other than strict fighting ones."

I could feel my face burning up. Poor thing! Even if the feeling was mutual he would probably be killed or social unaccepted because of his age. I should stay away from him- for his own good. And I was still a princess with all ready a wide variety of suitors after all.

After breakfast and Honeys unsuccessful attempt to get me to eat cake, we drove to Ouran. It was still the grand princess castle I stereotypically should have had. We got out and I saw them. The _Scissor Girls_. I quickly nudged Honey and he saw them too. I made a small cutting motion with my hands and his eyes turned dark.

"Mori that's them, the girls who hurt Ali-chan." He whispered softly to Mori who then stood closer to me.

Honey whipped out his phone and I say Kyoya's contact come up. He sneakily took a picture and hit send and less than a minute later a message arrived saying "Done."

Seriously? Is he like a mafia king of something? Kyoya Ootori is colder than ice at times. But I am glad they won't be harassing anyone anymore. The girls were then greeted by one of the office staff and they all were sent into a flurry before following the clerk away.

After class I headed to the host club room. I pushed open the big French double doors and was met with a breeze of rose petals. I coughed and shooed them away to hear "Welcome!"

I looked at the hosts in what I assume is their signature pose. "Hiya Ali-chan!" Honey said before running up to me. "Kyo-chan said that Principle Suoh has suspended the girls and their family ties to the Ootori Group and our dojos have been cut, so there is nothing to worry about!"

"And you should know that the club is closed today for preparation for this week's ball." Kyoya said from behind his black book. So he brings that thing to school as well? Whatever, it's still creepy and rude.

"Then why were you welcoming me?"

"We are just waiting on Princess Kanako before we begin practise." One of the twins said. They noted my confused expression before the other explained "She is one of our regular guests and is going to try to teach Haruhi to waltz before the ball. But we have to keep an eye on her though."

"Why is that?" I asked and Honey whispered in my ear "She's a Host Hopper, a girl who is always changing hosts on a weekly basis."

"So I take it she is now one of Haruhi's clients?"

"Yup."

I heard some footsteps coming down the hall and froze. Does that mean I'm not meant to be here then? "Hey Ali-chan, just sit down there for a second, kay?"

I nodded and put thumbs up before running and doing a handstand flip onto the couch he pointed to. "Welcome!"

"Why thank you! Do you want to start straight away, Haruhi?" a sweet voice asked. I guess that had to be Kanako. I turned around to see a pretty girl with a light brown bob-cut walking Haruhi over to a cleared part of the room. Some music started and I saw Tamaki looking over at them, jealously? Oh… that makes sense, Tamaki fancies Haruhi! Although I bet in that big thick head of his he doesn't even realize it.

I walked over to Kyoya and thanked him for sorting out the Scissor Girls for me. "Hmm, you don't have any 'special talents' do you?" He asked looking at funny.

"Why would that be of importance?" I asked back. If there is one thing I have learnt about Kyoya Ootori it's that he is greedy. But there is something else but I can't quite pin point it. It could be the real reason why his is like he is, shrouded in mystery and refinement.

"I was wondering if you could be of any value to the Host Club. Seeing how we have done so much for you already it would only be polite for you to pay us back." He said in a confident tone. Pay. Us. Back. HE IS TRYINGTO TURN ME INTO THE NEW HARUHI! Well at least he said it to me straight, if he didn't it may be even scarier. But I don't really have a choice in this do I? If I say no, he would either be extremely nice (Not likely), guilt me into it (more to the point), or make my life more of a hell than it already is (bingo).

"I am not aware of anything I can do to help, but if the opportunity arises I would be more than grateful to be of use." I said in my most polite but forceful tone. Like hell he was gonna make me one of his cash cows. He gave me a smile and walked away with a smirk. Geez, it's like every time I get close to being friends he does something odd or greedy and we're back to the start.

"AAAH" Thud. We all turned as Kanako fell on top of Haruhi.

"Sorry!" Haruhi said immediately.

"Oh don't worry Haruhi." She said back easily. I wonder what she's playing at? It's like she's flirting… with Haruhi? Oh that girl doesn't know what's coming.

"I might just go and sit down for a bit, if you don't mind, Haruhi" Kanako said as smoothly as she could before finding a suitable chair.

Haruhi looked lost though, and that was easy enough to know the reason. She didn't have a partner. "Tamaki has ordered her to learn how to waltz before the ball, by way, are you going to be in attendance? Your moment of use of us could be there. "Kyoya said almost bored with his own intuition. "And why wouldn't I be?"

A few moments and a debriefing from Kyoya, I was walking with Honey and Mori to Haruhi. The cousins started off formal waltzing but in the end they just twirled around and had fun. "How's the dancing going?" I asked.

"Not too good. Damn rich people and their complicated dances…" She muttered annoyed.

"Haha yes, they are kinda tricky. But they aren't that bad once you've learnt them. Here I'll show you!" I grabbed her hands and took her through it slowly. By the end of the Club hours we were perfect. It turns out Kanako's fiancée came and left with her leaving shortly after. And that she is only host hopping to get his attention and he's leaving soon without her consent. Oh and he is the heir to a tea cup company, and as a result is incredibly boring. Poor Kanako…

I helped Haruhi pack up and we were walking out behind Honey and Mori when I felt two hands wrap themselves around us.

"Hey Haruhi, we're going shopping for the dance. Do you want to come?"

"And you should come too Alice!" The twins said in unison.

"Shopping? Where?" I said. I truthfully had never gone public shopping before- I would either just make or be given clothes and it was my choice to wear them or not.

"Sorry but I'm busy." Haruhi said bluntly.

"Sorry but I already have a dress." I said apologetically.

And now for the ultimate test, my first school dance.

**And there we have it! I swear I have rewritten this stupid chapter like 5 times and when you write as slow as a paralysed tortoise, you get my frustration. So yea, REVIEW! Oh ANNND with this story I've decided to stick to the anime but with a few tweaks and make up a bit. Also review for who you want the pairings to be. And do you think its time she lost the disguise? I haven't planned this so whatever you want I shall see to it! And to all of you who follow, support and review this story- Thanks sooo much, I don't know you but I love you lots!**

**Seeya when I next update!**


End file.
